Fries
About Fries 'is a male contestant in ''Battle for Dream Island Again and Battle For BFDI. He has usually been seen eating the fries inside of himself and was one of the 30 recommended character who had the opportunity to join Battle for Dream Island in “Reveal Novum”, but did not receive enough votes, at 17. However, he received enough votes to participate in BFDIA, at 303 votes. In SlendyBFDI, Fries was killed by Evan and turned into a hostile monster. He inhabits Mountain Trees at Day. '''Appearance Normal Fries appears to be a box containing French fries, a Belgian dish made from potatoes that are fried. His box is red with yellow stripes on the outside, while his inside is white with red stripes. His fries are tan, and the box's shape and colors resemble that of the American fast food restaurant chain, McDonald's or Burger King (not red). Monster Fries is a tall, black, muscular, buff humanoid. He now has spikes instead of fries. Changes BFDI 16 * Fries has the letter “B” written on his body. * Fries has no arms. * Fries has 6 fries. * Fries‘ fries are badly drawn. BFDI 17 * Fries has 5 fries. * Fries has a 1 French fry face. * Fries‘ “B” is thinner. BFDI 17 (30 recommended characters) * Fries is eating a box of fries. * Fries has 12 fries. * Fries has arms and legs. BFDIA * Fries has 6 fries. * Fries now has two yellow stripes on his body, one on top, and one on the bottom, instead of the yellow “B”. IDFB * Fries has only one fry (due to the rest rotting away, being burned by Firey, or eaten by Gelatin). * Fries‘ fries are slightly grayer. This was true as the outline became more clear in the seasons. * Fries‘ top sharp ends have slightly moved down a bit. BFB 1 * Fries regains his fries. Personality Normal Fries is rarely shown to be joyful or even smiling. This portrays him as a grumpy, serious and antipathetic character, especially with his enemies. This is familiarized by his raspy and rough voice. He’s also the demanding type that usually gives orders to his team or is on the field with them. He does not accept laziness or jokes and usually scolds others for doing so, and can be a little stubborn at times. However, on the other hand, this harshness could imply that Fries takes the competition more seriously than most other contestants on the show. Fries has shown, on several occasions, that he admires people who show strong skills of leadership and assertiveness, while also looking down on those who lack it. In “Get Digging“, he didn‘t care about Teardrop being forced off of his team because she wasn’t much of a leader. In “Getting Teardrop to Talk”, he analyzes Ice Cube when she joins Clock and Liy’s truce and states he thought Ice Cube was too meek, but might be good at negotiation after all. Later in the episode, Fries praises Yellow Face‘s skills of persuasion after watching him gain four team members and even joins his team because of this. Despite his serious attitude, Fries is also shown to be a bit dimwitted, as he does things such as believing that ingredients would be underground and misusing a garden hoe. In BFDI episodes 17 and 18, Fries was constantly shown to be eating his own fries. This could mean that Fries is, or used to be, a cannibal. Monster Trivia * He Was Added In V1.29. * He Has Spikes On Top His Head. * He's An Resurrected Version In SlendyBFDI 4. Gallery Fries-0.png|The Original Fries. Sound Files His Scream Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:SlendyBFDI IV Category:Males Category:Muscles Category:Adults Category:Objects Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation